megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor characters
List of minor characters from the Mega Man game series. Original Mega Man series Cavemen Cavemen seen in flashbacks from Super Adventure Rockman. Evil Robot is the robot Duo was fighting with in the beginning of Mega Man 8. He was destroyed by Duo in a battle which resulted in the two robots crashing to Earth. Duo managed to damage him to the point where his body went completely inert, but the evil robot did enough damage to Duo where neither one could slow down to avoid burning up upon reaching Earth. Though the Evil Robot was destroyed, the Evil Energy it harnessed lived on, which is what Duo spent the remainder of the game trying to destroy. Some fans refer to him as "Oud", due to his appearing almost identical to Duo's original form, albeit mirrored (opposite giant hands to Duo) and with a more "evil" looking armor and color-scheme. His head is also different, with slots under his eyes rather than Duo's T-Visor. The robot is an untouched character in terms of backstory, but important nonetheless. Mega Man 2 robot In promotional art for the Mega Man 2 boss character contest, Dr. Wily appears tinkering an unnamed yellow robot that never appeared in a game. Several years later the robot was used briefly in a flashback from the manga Mega Man Gigamix volume 2, where Dr. Light and Dr. Wily built him together when they were young. Gigamix2Card.png|Light and Wily with the robot in a Mega Man Gigamix postcard. Mega Man 8 robots When Duo was helping Mega Man in the ending of Mega Man 8, four images of Mega Man's memories are shown, three of them having him dealing with unknown robots. The first scene shows Mega Man fighting against three red flying robots that can attack with electricity, in the second he saves a dog, in the third he stops a robbery, and in the last he saves two kids from a big robot with treads and hammer arms. MM8ElectricBots.png|Electric robots MM8brobber.png|Robbers Mm8robotm.png|Robot with treads Newscasters Newscasters were seen in Mega Man's Soccer and Mega Man 9. The newscaster from Mega Man's Soccer is a blond man with glasses, and the one from Mega Man 9 is a woman that resembles Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series. She also appears in the story "For Whose Sake?" of the Mega Man Megamix manga. United Nations People from the United Nations seen in Super Adventure Rockman. Mega Man X series Criminals A group of Reploid criminals that appeared (dead) in Chapter 3, of the Maverick Hunter X OVA, The Day of Σ. They were supposedly hired by Sigma to hack industrial Mechaniloids stationed around Abel City, causing them to rampage. He later executes them to keep them quiet about his involvement in the events. In the image to the right, the pair on the left are simply referred to as mass-produced criminals, one of them being named Mannequin Seawater.The Reploid Research Lavatory: The Lady, the Scoundrel, and the Gun The short, stocky yellow Reploid is identified as the criminal leader and the skeleton themed Reploid to the right of him is called .Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.139. Retrieved on August 14, 2011. Gamma's unit Gamma's unit (pronounced as Garma's unit) is a unit of Maverick Hunters that was mentioned by Sigma in Zero's past in Mega Man X4. Zero killed all members of the Gamma unit, and Sigma had to fight against him. It's believed that the Reploids seen destroyed in Zero's dream in the beginning were members of this unit. Gareth's lion Gareth's companion for Mega Man Xtreme 2 that never appeared in-game. Despite this, the lions head that makes up Sigma's body armor in his second form bears a striking resemblance. Green Biker Dude The "Green Biker Dude" (abbreviated to GBD), as called by fans of the series, was an unnamed green Maverick Hunter who came along with X in the intro stage of Mega Man X2. As his name suggests, he is a male Reploid with green armor and rides a Ride Chaser bike. He was destroyed by the shots of a Cannon Driver during the beginning of the opening stage of Mega Man X2 while popping a wheelie. Since his death, the Green Biker Dude has become a sort of icon to hardcore fans, rallying them to fight in his memory, or more often, a subject of ridicule. His popularity stems mainly from the throwaway or "Redshirt" nature of his single appearance, as he was only onscreen for a matter of seconds before being destroyed. In the Rockman X2 manga, there is a similar character called "Boy" that was killed in the first chapter. He is referenced in the Mega Man comic. In the story arc Proto-Type, Proto Man calls a human "Green Biker Dude" due to the fact he rides a green bike. There are many theories about why he became so famous among fans since his apeearance lasts only a few seconds: Maybe because he was always remembered by his acts of bravery, the reploid who runs the role of a common soldier and cannon fodder that rushes to the enemy, to fight for a better world, he did his best, no matter the circumstances, and then he died fighting for what he believed in. Maverick Hunters Several unnamed Maverick Hunters appear in the series. The only unnamed Hunters seen talking were some that appeared in The Day of Σ, two working for Sigma in a flashback from Mega Man X4, the ones killed by Double, and two in the first stage of Mega Man X6. X4SigmaSquad.jpg|Concepts of Sigma's squad members from X4. X4MaverickHunterConcept.jpg|Concept for the Maverick Hunters killed by Double in X4. VariousHunterConceptsMMMHX.jpg|Various concepts for Maverick Hunters that appear in The Day of Σ. Navigators Unnamed mass-produced navigators from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X and The Day of Σ. The pink-haired female is a superior version, so there are fewer of her type compared to the blue-haired model. Rescuable Reploids Stranded Reploids that appear in stages from Mega Man X5, Mega Man X6 and Mega Man X7 asking for help. The small yellow Reploid that appears in Mega Man X6, is a recolor of Middy from Mega Man Xtreme for the Game Boy Color."Among the Reploids who were begging for help, you can see that one of them is a recolor of Middy from 'Xtreme.' (laugh) He was snuck in there as a kind of joke." -''Haruki Suetsugu'' Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.62. Retrieved on April 18, 2011. Researcher In Zero's solo ending of Mega Man X6, the R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works, Capcom 2008. pg.304. Retrieved on August 14, 2011. is an unnamed Reploid scientist that performs Zero's sealing process. He is voiced by Yoshinori Fujita.IMDb - Mega Man X6: Full cast and crew Players are left to assume that Zero has known him at least long enough to trust his motives. It is implied that this ending leads to the events of Mega Man Zero. Also, the symbol on the back of his clipboard resembles the Square button of a PlayStation controller. Rowdy Reploid The Rowdy Reploid is an unnamed Reploid from Mega Man X: Command Mission that reported X's presence in Chapter 2. While approaching X in Central Tower's Air City North Square, he says that he is not a supporter of Epsilon's rebellion, but as Reploids, they should support the idea of their independence. He was killed by Spider shortly after. Saffron, Cumin and Jasmine , and are three female Reploid merchants in Mega Man X: Command Mission. They first appear in Chapter 2, where they are rescued by X in Central Tower's Base Security Station, and they sell items to him as thanks. After Chapter 2's completion, they move to the Lagrano Ruins' Area 5F-East and sell rare items. The area can only be accessed with the Lagrano Key after Chapter 3. They also appear at the beginning of Far East HQ in the last chapter. Saffron is a blonde Reploid that sells items. Cumin is a blue haired Reploid that is the Resistance's weapons specialist and sells weapons. Jasmine is the pink haired Reploid that sells Force Metals. Their hats have 'Zenny' symbols carved on them, each being the same color as their hair. The girls share the same outfit design worn by Cinnamon, with varying hair shapes. Wether or not they share a relation to Cinnamon however is unknown. Rockman ×over Three runner-ups from the game's first boss character contest have a cameo appearance in the game as a Battle Memory. The winner, Arcade Man, also appears as a boss.Rockman Crossover Boss Character Contest * was designed by Daikaen based on a tablet. He is able to cause various effects by tapping the six applications in his touch panel. * was designed by TAKA-F as a mysterious rival for OVER-1. * was designed by Misuke based on a Daruma doll, having in mind something that bring good luck for the franchise's 25th anniversary. He has a large body that is used to roll over opponents, an ink attack, and a hammer attack. In the second contest for bosses themed after Japan's 47 prefectures, four of the 47 winners appear as Battle Memory.The Mega Man Network: Xover Gets a ZX World, OVER-Z Armor, and Boss Contest Winners * , designed by gigam to represent Nagasaki as a colossal unidentified artifact rumored to have been spotted several times in Nagasaki. "Nico Nico Seiga Award". The name is a play on words for , which is a cake the prefecture is famous for. * , designed by Shibatakazu Nori to represent Niigata. "My Capcom Award". "Hanabi" means fireworks, and Niigata holds one of the most well known fireworks festivals in August, the character being mainly based on the Fukui Phoenix Hanabi from the Fukui Phoenix Matsuri ("Fukui Phoenix Festival"). His Special Weapon is Phoenix Burst, a full-screen attack like the Centaur Flash. * , a robot woman designed by Nori to represent Tokushima. "Famitsu App Award". Sudachi is a green citrus fruit that is a specialty of Tokushima. * , designed by Anri Kyō as a robot capable of udon massproduction to represent Kagawa. "Dengeki Game App Award". Kagawa is well known for its sanuki udon. Later, more entries from the second contest were added to the game, including Akabekoman, Giganto Volcano, Manzaiman, and Sandman. Also, characters from other mobile games appear as Battle Memory in during crossover collaborations. Those include characters from Dragon Coins4Gamer.net - 「ロックマン クロスオーバー」に「ドラゴンコインズ」とのコラボガチャが登場 and the characters Yoshida and Chancellor from the Eagle Talon game appearing dressed as OVER-1 and Kalinka, respectively.4Gamer.net - 「ロックマン クロスオーバー」を鷹の爪団がジャック。吉田くんがボスとして乱入 Yoshida also appears as a boss and playable character. Tabletman.png|Tablet Man Ther.png|Zehr Daruman.png|Daruman Curseteller.jpg|Curse Terror Hanabiman.jpg|Hanabi Man Sudachiwoman.jpg|Sudachi Woman Udonman.jpg|Udon Man TabletManConcept.jpg|Daikaen's Tablet Man art. TherConcept.jpg|TAKA-F's Zehr art. DarumanConcept.jpg|Misuke's Daruman art. CursetellerConcept.jpg|gigam's Curse Terror art. HanabimanConcept.jpg|Shibatakazu Nori's Hanabi Man art. SudachiwomanConcept.jpg|Nori's Sudachi Woman art. UdonmanConcept.jpg|Anri Kyō's Udon Man art. ChancellorKalinka.png|Chancellor Akabekoman.jpg|Akabekoman Beatingkatsubonīto.jpg|Beating katsubonīto Gigantovolcano.jpg|Giganto Volcano Kabukizzuman.jpg|Kabukizzuman Manzaiman.jpg|Manzaiman Rakka kyō & mettōru PN.jpg|Rakka kyō & Metall PN (PeaNuts) Sandman.jpg|Sandman AkabekomanConcept.jpg|Mada ne-shi's Akabekoman art BeatingkatsubonītoConcept.jpg|Shika kuso's Beating katsubonīto art GigantovolcanoConcept.jpg|satouma's Giganto Volcano art KabukizzumanConcept.jpg|Kuma~tsu chi kuma shishō's Kabukizzuman art ManzaimanConcept.jpg|Satoshi's Manzaiman art Rakka kyō & mettōru PN Concept.jpg|muramo's Rakka kyō & Metall PN art SandmanConcept.jpg|Mine ke's Sandman art Other series *For minor Mega Man Zero characters, see Resistance and Caravan. *For minor Mega Man ZX characters, see Guardians, Hunters, Raiders and Townspeople. *Minor Mega Man Battle Network characters See also *Manga characters *MegaMan NT Warrior exclusive characters *Mega Man animated series characters References Category:Characters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man X characters